TATTERED BIRD, BROKEN ANGEL
by LitUp'Nside
Summary: An angel breaks for a tattering bird.
1. The Plummet

**Author's Note: Now I know what ya'll might be thinking: "Where the (insert rude profanity of choice here) were you Lit?! Well I guess I've just been experiencing some good ole' writers' block and lack of motivation lately. AND BESIDES IT'S SUMMER! Anyways I can bet many of you prefer to skip over this idiotic blabber and onto the story already, but for those of you in need of a little entertainment, feel free to stop by my very own random profile for the rest of this nonsense ;) **

**Disclaimer: **

**Lit:*cough, Lil!, cough***

**Lil: Huh? Ohh yeah well it's been so long and I sorta for-**

**Lit: Fine fine here's your dang cricket. -_-'**

**Lil: Hmmm yep I remember now Lit ain't own a thing except meh of course.**

**Lit: Mahalo...**

**P.S. ****Just a random idea I had. Just a warning, it's a bit more angsty than my usual work. I'm still working on the rest of it, but I have it all written and planned out. **

******Hope it's to your liking!**

**Life is nuts so make sure you look out for one another okay? We weren't made to go through life alone so fill yours with people who love and care for you, but most importantly fill your _heart with Jesus._**

**-~*LitUp'Nside*~**

* * *

TATTERED BIRD, BROKEN ANGEL

Falling…

Falling…

She was falling…

A bird shot out of the sky…

Bits of her tattered blue cloak fluttered away as if they were feathers. Her eyes closed. Out cold. Plummeting, out of control, towards the cruel concrete.

They were stunned. They all cried out to their sister in anguish. They now rushed to her aid, hoping, praying, that they could catch her.

Too slow…

Too late…

All but one…

In a green flash he morphed into a peregrine falcon. Flapping frantically he dove in midair towards her. Wings flared abruptly when he matched her altitude. Form then shifting into a large eagle. His talons spread out to her. He wrapped the empath in his feathery embrace just moments before impact. Debris rose around them; concealing the injured pair. The fall only harmed him.

When their friends had reached them, the majestic eagle was gone. In its place was a broken green boy who still held the gray girl in his protective hold. Strong, gentle, orange arms softly separated them, laying them beside each other. They looked peaceful now, as if they were sleeping.

Masked eyes shed silent tears as they took in the scene, their owner carefully checking his fallen sibling's vitals. He was their leader. A leader wouldn't have let this happen. All his life, the masked boy had always tried to prove himself. And yet it seemed as if only failures loomed over him now. Leaders lead and protect their team. Robin should've seen the flash of the weapon as the villain whipped it out to fire. Gloved fist were clenched furiously at his sides as he struggled to get a hold on the tragic situation laid before him.

A familiar car pulled up behind them at the summons of none other than Cyborg's. Gurneys materialized as if by magic from the T-Car's trunk. The remaining Titans worked together to load up the injured. All the while, an orange hand pressed on the grayling's bleeding chest wound, cervical collar strapped to the changeling's neck.

The car expanded into an ambulance to accommodate the two victims. They were loaded up and rushed to the tower.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep beepbeepbee…

His eyes flickered open to the sound of a heart monitor, exposing his emerald orbs to the world. He groaned. His neck and lower back were stiff and sore. Oblivious to the goofy grins of his overjoyed teammates, Beastboy scanned his surroundings feeling disoriented and extremely groggy.

He was awake! He was ok! He was going to…Their excited chatter faded into white noise for the changelings attention was now focused elsewhere.

What he did finally focus on was the resting form of his teammate. His friend, his sister, his… well… Raven.

She was floating in a healing trance and looked so pale(well paler than usual) so frail, so weak, so vulnerable, so unlike hi-their Raven. Her eyes flickered frantically beneath her lids. Sweat beaded on her clammy brow.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were all talking at once trying to fill Beastboy in on the details:

He had been out for three days. He had made a surprisingly quick recovery due to his adaptive; unstable DNA. He had a stiff back because of a back brace that supported his lumbar. He no longer had to wear the stabilizing Halo that held his jostled neck.

* * *

**That's all I've got so far let me know what ya think and the next chunk will be posted soon! **


	2. Wakened and Weakened

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here is the second installment of Tattered Bird, Broken Angel. Hope it's to your liking. This is a little shorter that usual, but there will be at least one more chap comin' up. **

**Acknowledgements: Thank you Zinnia99 for your review! **

**Disclaimer: Lil: Do I have to?**

**Lit: If you want a chocolate-covered cricket than yes..**

**Lil: Uggggg Lit only owns the Teen Titans in their dreams. **

**AND without further ado let the games begin!**

**P.S Hope you're all enjoying a sunny safe Summer and God Bless you guys!**

**-~*LitUp'Nside*~**

* * *

Beastboy politely took in this information honestly tired of listening to details about him. The only thing he was interested in was the well-being of Raven. She was all he could focus on. Raven looked so peaceful, so pleasant, so calm in her current state that it almost fooled him. His other family members suddenly stopped their joyful chatter as their gaze was directed to Beastboy's person of interest.

She had sacrificed herself for them. She used her own body as a shield. She flew in front of them even when there was no time for her to conjure up a wall of dark energy. She was so selfless, always putting others before her. She saved them at the cost of her own life. Because of her they still lived and she herself might not.

_His dark little bird falling from the sky… struck by rounds that had been meant for them. She used herself as a shield._

There was still one Titan that hadn't recovered yet. Raven was their sister and they couldn't be complete without her.

Robin then tore his eyes away from the empathy, focusing a masked observation upon the young shape shifter beside her. There was something in the way the changeling watched over the grayling, something more; almost passionate. It was evident that the green boy was close to his breaking point. His startling emerald eyes shined with unshed tears. Robin knew that look, it would be best that they left them.

So Robin nudged Starfire and Cyborg to which they then cast understanding glances back. But as they got up to leave, Beastboy gripped Cyborg's cold metal hand with unexpected strength, looking up pleadingly into his friend's mismatched eyes.

"Is Raven gonna be okay Cy?" He questioned, desperation tingeing his voice.

Cyborg exchanged a quick nervous expression with the others, their eyes flickering to the empathy in silent discussion. Yet the metal man didn't answer.

"Cy look I know it's bad but I just want to know how much of a chance she has. Raven should've been fine by now. I mean _three days _have passed since her fall and she would've healed herself by now. So just tell me how bad it is ok? I may be the youngest, but I can take it. I deserve to know!" Beastboy snapped in frustration.

"BB chill alright? It's just that Raven received multiple bullet shots to her chest and abdominal areas. And these weren't just any ordinary bullets. A normal street thug would never have carried such advanced weaponry in his arsenal-

" What friend Cyborg is saying is that the villain was hired and sponsored by someone. They were supposed to exterminate us." Starfire explained.

* * *

**Jeesh Star that's a pleasant way to put it. Yeah yeah I know it's short but what can I say i'm a slow typer...Well I guess the last chapter is coming soon to stores near you! hehehehe just jokin'. Till next time!**


	3. Had to Let You Know

**Author's Note:** Ok just cuz the story's sad doesn't mean I have to be all downers right? So hot today!Uggggg need *gasps like a fish* waterrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

**Disclaimer: **Lil: I'M ON STRIKE!

Lit: Umm why?

Lil: TBBA is making me cry. Why are you so evil? :'(

Lit: Chill Lil heh. That rhymes.

Lil: GRRRRR! *Chomp*

Lit: Owwww...

Lil: Didn't that hurt?

Lit: Naw felt like a mini pinch actually.

Lil: You are so lucky that I'm not a Pitbull.

Lit: Why's that- oh got it heheheheh...

Lil: Should I do the disclaimer now?

Lit: Sure. Wait a minute is this a scheme or some sort?

Lil: Maybe... Lit is lame so it don't own TT.

Lit: Darn gecko -_-

**Acknowledgements: **Shanks smuch stooo: **Zannia99** and **lunar silver**. *huggles* :P

**Whisper of Wisdom: **God values those who are rich in good deeds.

**-*LitUp'Nside***

* * *

"The man who did this to her is being held for questioning right now… You know we're doing all we can Beastboy. We care for her just as much as you do. And I promise we'll get to the bottom of this. I can assure you that whoever was behind this will pay…" Their leader solemnly affirmed.

"As much as a deer." Starfire added. ( She meant dearly in case you're not fluent in Starlingo)

"You guys still didn't answer my question…" The green boy accused.

"It's up to Raven, B. She has about a ten percent chance of surviving her injuries. Raven is clinging to her life by a thread. " Cyborg finally admitted.

"Thank you that's all I wanted to know… And would it be fine if I could go and talk to him sometime?" The changeling questioned. They hesitated before responding. For sometimes Beastboy's emotions got the better of him: which could make him unpredictable at times.

"The prisoner? Yes that's fine, but one of us will have to accompany you and monitor the visit." Robin responded.

"Ok. Cy would you mind...?"

"Man you don't even have to ask." With that last remark, they exited. The colorful pair was finally left alone.

The green boy slouched tiredly in his bed. His strained features relaxed. There was no need to put on an act now that they were gone. The jokester had been played. Behind the fallen mask he was only a broken boy. He ripped off the IV attached to his forearm; applying pressure to the area just as Cyborg had instructed in one of their medical briefings. A hero had to know these things. The greenling then pressed a cotton pad on the beaded blood; tightly securing it with medical tape. With that done, he got up slowly wincing at his throbbing arm. Beastboy took a collective breath and walked over to the empath's bedside.

He studied her hovering form. Raven's cloak was gone; its absence allowed her hidden beauty to show. Why she always hid it was a mystery to him if only she knew that he saw her inner light… It may have seemed pointless now that the end was near, but he had to tell her.

"Raven…" Beastboy whispered as her leaned down over her; drinking in her blank features. His body convulsed into sobs when she gave no response. " Look I know I always annoy you, but –you'vejustgottaknowwhyIdoit- I can't leave you alone because I've seen that smile. It sounds so cheesy so I won't say it. But your smile is radiant in a way I can't even explain. I saved you for a reason Rae, don't give up now. You have so much to live for, so don't think you aren't worth it just because of your past." His knees buckled under him; his patella hitting the floor. He was unfazed by physical pain. His heart was in pieces. Raven was dying. She lay on the bed; no longer floating. Beastboy buried his face into the violet waves spilled across the pillow. Her hair gave off mild tones of chamomile, lavender, and mint. She had always whipped up her own special concoctions that helped her relax. "I mean think about it, you've got a home, friends who love you, and you've got well… me." With that he leaned over her with sad, shining eyes; gently kissing her brow in almost brotherly sisterly fashion. And yet his lips lingered on her hot feverish skin. With that he drew away. Fat tears poured freely down his cheeks, hitting the floor with a splash.

* * *

**Sorry sorta misled you to believe this is it. Mahalo for reading (and possibly reviewing). There WILL be one more chappy ;) **


End file.
